Delia Waters
Delia Waters is a fictional character from Freezing Death's fanfiction, Final Destination: Death's Force. She lives in Mt. Abraham, in New York and survived the Train 801 crash, as she argued with other passengers, not realizing she'd missed her train. She pointed out the train crashing and overturning when all the others were shocked by the noises. She is the second survivor to die. Early Life Delia was born to a wealthy mother and father in Alaska, in the new millennium, on May 13th. She moved, at 4 years old to Mt. Abraham, and has resided there since. She knew Delilah since birth, who moved from Alaska alongside her. She has always been Delilah's best friend, as when they were children, they were inseparable. She had an easy childhood, spending most of her time at Delilah's house, or having Delilah at her house. They never fell out during childhood, or let anything come between them. As her parents are quite rich, she has got everything she has wanted since the day she was born. Character Summary Delia is quite short, unlike Delilah. However, she is very similar in appearance to her, with big, baby blue eyes, light blonde hair, and a slim figure. She has very long hair, and has always wished for Delilah to be her sister. She is very caring, girly and cute. She is especially kind to Delilah. However, she is slightly arrogant when it comes to her looks, clearly knowing that she has good looks, even at the age of fifteen. She is very vain, and often seen with a mirror. She is also quite flirty, and has all the boys chasing after her, which she thoroughly enjoys. Final Destination: Death's Force She is first described from Drake's point of view on Train 801 as wearing a red matching skirt and top. Drake almost also thinks that Delia is Delilah's identical twin, before realizing they are in fact, not identical. After Michelle dies in the frenzy, Delia is crushed up against the wall of the train by the base of a seat that cracks her ribs, before being shredded by flying material. In reality, after Drake begins to freak out and the people on the platform get angry at Drake, after Jessie speaks, she asks what Drake is talking about. She notices the train is on fire and has exploded, and points at the train while it overturns. She then thanks Drake for his warning. On the way to the police station, she gets in a car with Delilah and Freddy. They both annoy Freddy, as he texts Sarah to inform her of his situation. She is quickly interviewed by Bludworth, and finds his interview creepy. The next day, she is invited to a meeting at Drake's apartment along with the rest of the survivors, as they all get in Ryan's car. She calls Drake to inform him of their whereabouts, before claiming Ryan is cute, arguing with Delilah and hanging up before Drake could reply. She is skeptical at the meeting, wondering why Drake organized the morning meeting. After being informed of Michelle's death and the concept of cheating death, she hopes there is a way out of being killed. Delia gets tired of Drake after he tells her she is next to die along with Delilah, and leaves the meeting with her. On Monday morning, she heads to school with Delilah, gets on the bus last, and enters the factory. After they break off from the group, even though they shouldn't, they discover a dark back room. Death Delia gets her skirt caught in a plastic processing machine, while at the recycling factory with other students. She and Delilah go in to a back room, and after taking selfies, she lets her skirt get accidentally caught by the machine, trapping her on to the conveyor belt. Once her skirt is ripped off, she cannot escape. The machine rips in to her sides, cracks her ribs, and then completely snaps her in half. Her body then continues in to the shredder, her head being the last part to be shredded. Signs/Clues * Before Drake sleeps on the night before Monday, a picture falls off the wall, due to a chain reaction. The glass smashes in to Mina's side and Drake's waist. As Delia is shorter than Delilah, like Mina is shorter than Drake, this shows that her ribs will be greatly injured. * Just after Delia leaves her house, she feels a cold breeze on the hot August morning. * Delilah and Delia take selfies on the sidewalk on the way to school, hinting at the selfies taken with the ducks. * The girls drop their handbags when they get on the bus, showing how Delia drops her phone before she is trapped. * The bus goes dark and silent for a moment before the journey begins. * A breeze blows through the hair of the two girls as they board the bus. * During the journey, a window locks itself, and Delilah's phone beeps with a green light, like the combination lock in the factory room that beeps with a green light as well. * The black double doors, as the entrance to the factory swing open by themselves. This is like the black door that swings open to let Delia and Delilah in to the restricted room. * The doors also close by themselves, like the door in the back room. * Michael announces that the back room should not be visited in a menacing tone, foreshadowing the girls' visit. * The white stains on the conveyor belt look like a skeleton torso, which is where Delia is killed, and Delilah is ripped apart at the waist. * When the door swings open, Delilah claims that the room is inviting them in. * The lights flicker for a moment when a breeze passes through. * The rubber ducks are black, with skulls on their faces, like the common image of Death. * During the premonition, Delia's ribs are cracked by the base of the seat. Death cracks her ribs in reality as well. * Also during the premonition, Delia's remains are shredded by flying material, just like when she is shredded by the shredder. Trivia * Delia Waters is based off of a girl the author once knew. * The author was originally going to kill her in a bus accident on the way to the factory, but decided against it. Category:Second Death Category:Final Destination: Death's Force